


Familiarity Brings Routines

by Lohksparce



Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gaia-1 (Original Character) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: Gaia decides to make Meeksis breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Familiarity Brings Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or formatting issues, I'm uploading this from my phone while my Internet is out. I'll fix them when I can!

Sunlight stretched across the walls of Gaia's apartment, welcoming him to the morning. His optics opened and their lights switched on, giving him an eyeful of the bright light and he groaned a little, shielding his vision so his internal systems could darken his vision and save him. Yawning softly, he sat up and looked over at where Meeksis was sleeping next to him, sprawled out all over the bed like the ancient bear rug he saw in Saladin's quarters once. He looked absolutely adorable and peaceful.

He smiled a little, watching the Dreg's chest rise and fall with each gentle breath. The sun made him look almost heavenly, the way it made his flesh seem to glow and created little shadows that danced between his plates. Oh, the urge to draw him into his arms and hug him was strong. Instead, he settled for a light kiss to Meeksis' forehead. The sense of relief was palpable and sweet. Maybe the City wasn't the safest place, but there were no Scorn or Hive that could hurt Meeksis there.

Gaia pushed back the covers and inched out of their bed, glancing at Meeksis ever so often, who turned over with a soft chitter. Palindrome sat in his little nest on the nightstand, still and equally asleep as the bundle of Eliksni curled up underneath the blankets. The Titan took a few minutes to stretch his wires and plating, stomach grumbling with its telltale synthetic noise. Gaia grinned a little. What better time for breakfast in bed than a quiet, sunny morning when your boyfriend is still sleeping? It'd make up for the previous day. In all the excitement of showing him the Traveler and helping Meeksis set up all his things, he'd forgotten to make him breakfast. At least this time it'd be a surprise.

He tip-toed over to the kitchen, slipping inside before shutting the door carefully. What did Eliksni have for breakfast? What did he make him that he'd like? There were so many options to choose from: pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, omelets, cereal, sausages, and so many more. Gaia frowned thoughtfully, moving over to the refrigerator and poking through it to see if what ingredients he actually had might narrow down the options. He had bacon (entirely too much of it), half a carton of eggs, a can of biscuits, and something far in the back that might've blinked at him. Gaia blinked back. How did the Gate Lord's eye get in there? He quickly grabbed it and set it on the counter.

"Good morning."

Said Exo flinched and whirled around at Palindrome's voice. The Ghost appeared in front of him in a shimmer, shell twisting.

"Morning." Gaia said, grinning a little and pulling the carton of eggs from the refrigerator. "Is Meeksis still asleep?"

"Yes, he is– Wait, why is the Gate Lord's eye in the kitchen?" Palindrome stared at the red, unblinking orb for a few moments before looking back at Gaia.

"Oh, I was digging around and found it in the refrigerator for some reason. I guess I threw it in there. Or transmatted it in maybe? Beats me." Gaia shrugged and got the bacon next. "Good though, I'm making him breakfast in bed, and it'll be the works too."

"Ooh, I bet he'll like that," Palindrome chimed, orbiting Gaia loosely as the Exo grabbed some pans from a cabinet and turned the oven for the bacon.

"I hope so. I'm not sure what all he'll like breakfast-wise, so I'm doing one of everything I have pretty much. Wish I had pancake mix though. But it's about time for a grocery trip anyways." Gaia glanced back towards the fairly bare refrigerator.

Palindrome laughed. "True. I don't think either of you should eat Vex eyes."

"Yeah. What do we look like, Drifter?" Gaia grinned.

"Thankfully not. I wouldn't want to be the Ghost but of a nut who eats other species. I mean, sure, they're our enemies but it feels like cannibalism! I'd bet glimmer he probably has eaten a person or two. Exos and Awoken, and probably some poor little Ghost! Traveler, I wonder if he's ever eaten one of Saint's birds..." 

"Ew, shut up, you're gonna make me vomit up throw up I don't even have!"

"Oh. Sorry." Palindrome said, shaking his shell apologetically. 

Gaia shook his head. "You need to get off the VanNet. Reading too much weird gossip and rumors. Even though it's probably right..."

The Titan shuddered. Drifter better not find out about Meeksis and try to eat him. If he tried anything, he was gonna feed him to a pack of Warbeasts. And an Ogre. Maybe he could get Fikrul to barbeque him up with his staff too. 

Once the pan was hot enough, he cracked several eggs into it, enough for both of them. The bacon was laid and organized in a smaller pan before being slid into the warm oven, leaving space for the biscuits to go in alongside them in their own pan. Gaia settled on making scrambled eggs, lightly seasoned with salt and pepper. He checked the bacon and biscuits. and after several minutes, they were cooked just right and ready to leave their oven nest to fly into someone's mouth. The necessary trays, cups, and plates were retrieved from the cupboard, and breakfast was finished, smoke still rolling off of the biscuits. Palindrome floated after him, silently wishing he could actually eat. The Traveler couldn't have given them mouths? Or a way to taste foods via transmat? He flew off towards his nest to doze and pick through VanNet gossip. 

Meeksis was still fast asleep in their bed, curled up in a ball. It almost felt criminal to wake him up.

"Meeksis..." Gaia leaned down carefully, whispering in the Dreg's ear sweetly. "Wake up, I made breakfast for you."

"Mm..."

The Dreg in question squirmed a little and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Meeksis shot upright, nearly headbutting Gaia and grabbing for a shock dagger that wasn't around.

"[Battle! I'm awake, Captain!] Wait... not skiff." Meeksis mumbled and blinked owlishly, picking crust from his eye. "Apologies... Morning good, yes? Er... Good morning."

"Good morning." Gaia laughed a little. "I hope you're hungry."

Meeksis nodded and then zeroed in on the tray of food in Gaia's hands. It looked strange but it smelt good. 

"Break-fast in bed?"

"Yep! I figured I'd make up for forgetting to do it yesterday." Gaia said. He sat the tray down in front of Meeksis and carefully crawled back into bed next to him. "I couldn't make everything I wanted to but we've got eggs here, bacon there, and some biscuits."

Meeksis smiled. "Thank you. Biscuts remind of Eliksni morning food. Similar shape but bigger, called [raksins]. Grow from grain on skiffs and ketches." 

"You're welcome." Gaia said. He picked up one if the forks from the tray and handed one to Meeksis, who appraised it curiously. "You guys grow foods on your ships?"

"Yes. Biggest sections on ketches but only saw once. On skiff, we grow few things for rations. Mainly for Captain." Meeksis shrugged as Gaia dug into some of the eggs. "Dregs get a little though, mainly [raksins]."

He picked up a biscuit, mandibles idly parting slightly before he took a bite. Eyes widened and the biscuit was practically mauled down.

"Taste better than [raksins]. Much better. [Raksins] dry as Hive chitin." 

Gaia choked, nearly spitting out a flurry of chewed bacon chunks. 

"You've eaten Hive chitin?" Gaia asked, bewildered.

"Not on purpose. Acolyte explode near and piece got in mouth." Meeksis shuddered at the memory of the taste. "Foul foul foul." 

Gaia gave him a sympathetic nudge. "Yuck." 

Meeksis held the fork awkwardly, grabbing another biscuit with his other hand and biting into it. The fork seemed simultaneously too big and too small for his hand. He poked at one cluster of the egg, practically jabbing it and making it scoot across the plate. The fork slid between his fingers and almost fell. Snorting, he grabbed it like a dagger and skewered the egg successfully. 

"Do you need any help?" 

"...Eia, a little." Meeksis said. "Is too... small? For hands. Unfitting." 

"Sorry, I should have asked if forks and stuff would be okay." Gaia said, giving him a little sheepish oral light flicker. 

"Nama, is okay. I show Eliksni things later. Think I bring one... maybe." Meeksis laughed a little and finally ate the chunk of egg he'd won the battle against. It was firmer than he expected and had a good savory, salty taste to it. He liked it. Another chunk was skewered and he ate that too. "Like your tool, just wider and thicker. Less spikes." 

"Sounds a little like a pitchfork. But if you don't have one, we can make one for you." Gaia smiled and ate on a biscuit, trying to save some bacon for Meeksis. 

Meeksis smiled back. "I can make it too if you give materials. And what is pi-t-ch-fork?"

"A tool we use for gardening mainly, it's pretty much a big fork used to pick up hay and stuff. After we eat, you wanna see a picture of one?" 

"Eia."

Meeksis finally tried the bacon. And another piece, and a third piece, until he had 'tried' most of the bacon. Gaia didn't mind giving it up for once. It was like the dried meats Dregs occasionally were permitted to have but a hundred times more delicious, salty, and it didn't steal all ones moisture. Movements more sure, he skewered more scrambled eggs and scarfed them down too along with a biscuit. Gaia was content to let Meeksis eat all he wanted, nibbling on his own biscuit. Smiling softly, he reached over and brushed a cluster of crumbs away from the corner of Meeksis' mouth with a thumb, earning an appreciative click. Meeksis smiled back, chittering softly as he leaned in to kiss Gaia's cheek, leaving a few crumbs. He realized right after and swept them off the Titan's facial plates before they found their way into a crevice or nook. They didn't need to end up burning on him and making him smell like burnt biscuits. Their hands brushed together so their fingers could get tangled up in each other. 

"Can we do again the next day?" Meeksis asked. His voice was soft like a slow sunrise and Gaia's fans kicked up.

"Yeah, I'd love that! We can do it every day. And I'll get more groceries so you can try more stuff. Like pancakes and waffles and sausage and whatever else."

Gaia's oral lights were bright and Meeksis stared. He had no clue what any of those foods were but he wanted to find out. 

"We make it..." Meeksis fished around for the word in his mind. "Routine."

Gaia smiled and nodded. "Routine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't have any lore on Eliksni eating utensils and food (except one mentioned thing), I added my own thoughts. I figure they need wider utensils to work with their finger amount and how they move. 
> 
> Song for this chapter is Familiar Ground by kudasai.


End file.
